The present invention relates generally to a bracket for securing two members in fixed relation relative to one another and, in particular, to a bracket utilized to secure a shelf support in an adjustable shelving system.
Adjustable shelving systems are commonly used in retail stores, factories, warehouses, libraries, offices, and homes. A wide variety of systems is available. Some of these systems include spaced apart side walls each having a plurality of grooves formed on the inner side thereof for receiving and supporting a shelf at a desired height. Other systems include a plurality of spaced apart vertical support members which are secured to a wall, for example. In these systems, a plurality of shelf supports are secured to the vertical support members at selected locations in order to support a shelf at a desired height.